ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Aggression
Plot Track: S.T.A.R Labs Entrance We see Incarcecon from above, accompanied by the almost inaudible ambience of the Null Void. The camera slowly zooms in to the dimly-lit holding cells. Robot guards with blasters are pacing back and forth. We race down the hall to the very end, where one guard in particular is holding a Grey scanner. A female rodent-like alien crosses her arms as the guard scans her. The scanner beeps twice and its screen flashes blue. Guard: You are stable. The guard moves on to the next cell. However, no prisoner is visible. Guard: Prisoner 749, reveal yourself! (pauses for a few seconds) Prisoner 749! 749, unseen: N-No. I have no reason to obey you. Guard: Activate disciplinary precautions. A surge of electricity electrocutes the holding cells, and Prisoner 749 holds in his screams. Guard: Intensify. As the electricity intensifies, Prisoner 749 screams in pain, and falls forward to the ground, revealing the prisoner's identity; Aggregor. He is still wearing his clothes from Ultimate Alien, but they look filthier, and they're torn and tattered. Guard: Rise and step forward. Aggregor doesn't budge. Guard: I will now open your cell. Should you attempt to escape, we will not hesitate to use force. Aggregor remains on the ground with his eyes closed. Guard: Open Cell G749. The blue forcefield separating Aggregor's cell and the rest of Incarcecon dissipates. The robot guard walks into the cell, pointing the scanner at Aggregor. It flashes red and beeps repeatedly. Guard: You are- Aggregor springs from the ground and punches the guard, knocking the scanner from the guard's hand. Aggregor touches him, absorbing his material. Guard, as Aggregor is coated in gold metal: Attention! Prisoner 749 has disobeyed prison rules! Aggregor, now in the form of an unknown metal, kicks the guard to the ground and runs to the right. Aggregor: I knew I shouldn't have let them experiment on me! He speeds up, panting heavily. A robot guard, distanced a few meters away from him, equips his blaster and shoots at Aggregor. The scene slows down as Aggregor dodges to the left of the laser blast, and it passes out of sight. We return to normal speed as Aggregor headbutts the guard and, minutes later, runs out to the open compound, surrounded by a tall blue forcefield dome. He looks at it and grunts in anger. Aggregor looks behind him and sees five robot guards with blasters far away. Guard: Halt! Aggregor inhales deeply and runs through the dome. Alarms sound and we zoom into Aggregor's face. The scene slows down once again as the dome starts to destroy Aggregor's metal coating. Pieces chip off one by one as Aggregor grits his teeth to hold in his pain. Aggregor stumbles out of the dome and grovels, holding his head in pain. He has gained a few scars on his face and arms, and his clothes are nothing but a few garments thinly held together like thread. The guards are seen approaching the open compound. Aggregor looks around and spots a small platform above and to the right of his position. Aggregor pants heavily and bends his knees, jumping onto said platform, but narrowly hangs onto the side of it. He grunts and absorbs the material of the platform. He forces himself up and looks down at the guards. Aggregor: No turning back. He turns around and looks at the platforms ahead of him. We see Ben's house from the outside, and the sound of birds chirping can be heard. The camera zooms into the window of Ben's room and takes us straight to his computer screen, where we see an online chatroom. ---- BaddestBenAround10: Have you guys seen the finale for Sumo Slammers: Hero Generation? Levsl: Yeah. :( Math001: #SUMOSLAMMERS4EVER. RoadN: I haven't. Don't spoil it for me. The Epic Josh: >:D BaddestBenAround10: _________ ---- We hear typing in the background. ---- The Epic Josh: >:D BaddestBenAround10: Well, you'll love it. ---- We see Ben in third-person view, to the left of him, though we are focused on the messy bed behind him. A blue flash appears on the bed. As it dies down, Azmuth appears in its place. Azmuth: Benjamin. Ben gulps without looking at him. He sighs and turns his chair around. bowing his head: My Dimension 21 counterpart set my Omnitrix to permanently shut down. He gets up and sits on the bed next to Azmuth, showing him the Omnitrix. Ben: See? looking up at Ben: I already knew. That's not why I came here. raising an eyebrow: Huh? Why did you come here, then? pacing back and forth: See, when I gave you the Omnitrix, I was not entirely sure I had completely removed all its faults, and before that, when you came across the Ultimatrix, Albedo had tampered with it. crossing his arms and looking at Azmuth: What are you getting at? Azmuth smiles at Ben's confusion and shakes his head in disappointment. Azmuth: Humans...always so clueless. He jumps on Ben's wrist and presses the area under Ben's wrist. The Omnitrix splits from its band and falls off Ben's wrist. Ben: Is what I think is gonna happen gonna happen? Major Events *The Null Void makes its first reappearance. *Aggregor makes his first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko Villains *Aggregor (first reappearance) Aliens Used Allusions Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse